


With and For

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things still need to be hashed out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With and For

Matt puts the shopping bags down, stretches, and massages his shoulder. Mello puts his feet up on the table.

"Near called."

Matt scratches his head and looks over, bemused. "You and he should have a play-date," is his suggestion. "Release some pent-up feelings."

Mello raises a slender eyebrow that bears the burden of conveying all his sentiments. "He asked for _you_."

Matt shrugs and starts pawing through the plastic for one thing or another. "He likes talking to me," he reports. "I actually listen to him. We used to hang out. You know how I am; I had to bum around with _somebody_ after you left."

Mello's eyes narrow. They were on steadier ground when this was about Near.

"Will you stop riding my ass about that already?" he bites out.

Matt tosses him a chocolate bar, possibly in the vain hopes of placating him. "You ditched me, Mello," he replies. "I didn't even know you'd gone until Near told me that night, and you didn't give me a single sign you were alive until you almost weren't and needed my help."

Mello shoves the chocolate aside, getting to his feet. "It was for _you_, dipshit," he hisses, stepping forward over a knot of cables and cords. "I knew what I was getting into—what I was in _for_. And I knew that I could do anything I had to, knew I'd take whatever degradation the world dished out, knew there were no depths of filth I wouldn't sink to—but there was no way in hell I was going to drag you there with me."

Matt smiles and takes his face gently in both hands.

"Being with you," he says, "is all I ever wanted."

Matt has always been a sap.

He pats Mello's cheek. "You should come with me to visit Near, though," he decides. "We can all get drunk and have an orgy."

Mello stares at him.

"It'd release some pent-up feelings," Matt adds with a wink.


End file.
